What He Doesn't Know
by noodlum
Summary: Haven't the heart to delete this... Don't bother reading, it's dire! Danny really does get things tough.
1. Chapter 1

**Rated : T for cursing later and cos I'm paranoid, plus not many children would be reading this anyway.**

**Spoilers: Not in the beginning, will let you know if there are any later.**

**Pairings: D/L mostly, maybe a bit of F/A & SMacked**

**Disclaimer: Own nothin, except the sawdust. Ha ha :D**

_a/n: This is my first real fic, apart from a short oneshot, so I dunno, not much experience here. Criticism is appreciated._

_a/n 2: I almost forgot, it takes a while for this to get going, its not just about a case. The vic may have a certain significance later on._

**  
L**indsay Monroe ducked beneath the yellow crime tape, hoisting her kit behind her. She smiled at Det. Angell who directed her to the body.

"Young women, looks to be in her early to mid thirties. Single gun shot wound to the shoulder. No handbag, so no I.D, drivers license, credit cards, nothing," she finished.  
Lindsay nodded, this was going to be a tough one.

-

The crime lab was was understaffed due to a flu going around, and because of a high amount of crime being committed, everyone was working hard, with a few lab techs being called out to the field.

-

Adam Ross joined her at the body and handed her the camera.

"I finished photographing the scene. We got very little to work with here, but I found traces of wood shavings just over there," he said, indicating to a spot just a few feet away.

"Also, there are a few isolated drops of blood near to that lamp post, I was just about to test the side of it for blood when you arrived,"

"Good work Adam, I'll analyse the body and we'll get it back to the lab to confirm cause of death."

Adam nodded and turned to the post. He began spraying it at about head height to test for blood.

"We're positive for blood over here," he called back to Lindsay, "Maybe our killer banged off it during the murder, and tried to clean away the evidence,"

Lindsay nodded in agreement.

"Get samples of it it back to the lab and see if we can get a doner," she advised.

-

Lindsay put down her camera and pulled over the collar of the vics t-shirt. There was a very large hole with small pieces of, what appeared to be, wood shavings in it. Adam bent over and helped Lindsay turn the body,

"Through and through with a very powerful gun" Lindsay stated, "Possibly a sawn off shotgun. It wouldn't have taken long for her to die."

-

On they way back to the lab Lindsay couldn't shake the feeling that she knew the woman.

"You ok?" Adam asked.

"Yeah, I just have this feeling, like I recognise our vic or something," Lindsay replied.

Adam shrugged, "It'll come to you."

_a/n 3: Ok, should I continue or quit while I'm ahead, your choice._


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Own nothin, apart from the migrain and 'Wilson & Son'. :D**

**Spoilers:**

_a/n: Ok here goes..._

_a/n 2: I forgot to mention, this is based about a year after season 4, and Danny and Lindsay are together. These first two chapters are Lindsay's POV, but this may change in the next chapter._

**L**indsay sighed audibly and pushed her hair back from her face in frustration. She was getting a migrain and received no results from CODIS or AFIS on the blood Adam found at the scene. It wasn't a match to their vic but belonged to a caucasian male.

-

Adam paged Lindsay to let her know that the wood chippings at the scene and in the wound of the vic were a match. Both were pine and were used by a furniture factory up state named 'Wilson & Son'. He told her Angell was pulling up a list of employees.

-

Lindsay joined Sid in the morgue a short time later.

"Well Sid, any ideas on the weapon used?"

"Yes, you were right in saying it's a sawn off shotgun. Adam sent the bullet he recovered to ballistics and they confirmed this," Sid replied. "Death was instant, the bullet cut straight through the aorta, we're looking for someone with good aim or a lot of luck," he finished.

Lindsay nodded, "We're thinking it's a worker at 'Wilson's' furniture factory, maybe a machinist with good hands?"

"Yeah, it was definitly someone skilled."

"Ok Sid anything else?"

"No, thats about it, I didn't notice any bruising or defensive wounds. Nothing to indicate she fought anyone."

"Thanks, anything else just let me know," Lindsay replied.

-

On her way out Lindsay met Danny.

"Hey, I've barely seen you all day," she greeted.

"Yeah, plenty of work," he stated dully. "I'll meet you for food, whenever suits."

"Ok, just let me know," she replied, already on her way again.

-

"Monroe! Hold up," Jennifer Angell called.

Lindsay turned. "What have you got?"

"Someone handed in a bag, found it in a bin not far from the scene. It belongs to our vic. She kept a phone in it, and it rang not five minutes ago. I answered and it was a nursery trying to find out when she would come and collect her son." Angell said sadly.

"She must have dropped him off and was on her way back when it happened," Lindsay answered solemnly. "Any ID?"

Angell pulled out her notebook. "Yeah, Cindy Callens."

-

Linsay froze.

"What?" she turned suddenly, facing the direction Danny had just headed in.

"Oh shit, Danny's in the morgue, he's gonna see her."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Own nothin'**

_a/n: If you still don't know who the vic really is, it will become clear in this chapter._

_a/n 2: This is switching to Danny's POV_

**D**anny stood opposite Sid, looking down on the middle-aged corpse.

"Any findings Sid?"

"Yeah, I managed to confirm that the second shot, fired by the rich kid, killed this guy. You still got all three in custody?"

"Yeah," Danny replied. "Wierd one this. Three shots, fired simultaniously from three different people, for three different reasons."

Sid smiled. "It was a tough one."

"Good job Sid," Danny replied, as he turned to leave. "A lot of paper work though," he muttered, walking away. "Plenty to -"

-

Danny froze. Lindsay and Angell burst through the door, hurriedly followed by Flack.

"Cindy?" Danny said looking at the body on the steel table beside him.

Flack came forward and pulled Danny out of the room.

In the hall Danny turned to Lindsay.

"Was she your case?"

Lindsay nodded in reply.

"I knew I recognised her, but we had no ID untill a few minutes ago. I would have told you if I had known for sure, Danny."

"She has a kid, Dan," Flack said quietly. "She's not married so I'm pulling up the birth cert. Confirm who the father is."

-

Danny left and walked towards his shared office. Lindsay followed suit

Flack sighed and shook his head. Angell laid a hand on his arm.

"He's really getting it bad this past while, Jenn."

"He's tough, I reckon he'll manage. It's not the worst thing to happen," she answered.

"I know, it was him who ended it with her. But its not like he wanted her to get hurt."

"What about the kid?" she asked. "If he's at nursery he must be about three."

Flack looked thoughtful. "I dunno, they ended it about three years ago, so God only knows who his dad is."


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Own nothin'**

**Spoilers: Seasons 1-4**

_a/n: here goes..._

Danny slumped against the wall of his office and slid slowly to the floor. Lindsay followed him through the door, closing it behind her. She leaned against the wall next to him, watching him carefully.

"Why do I have to get things so shit?" Danny asked. "I mean, yeah, obviously I'm not the only one, hell you've had a lot of shit to deal with, but I dunno..." Danny trailed off.

Lindsay slid to the floor to join him.

"Everyone gets it hard sometimes, Danny," she reassured.

"Yeah, but with me it just seems to be constant, one after the other, spaced out so I never fully get over it. You should hear some of the shit i get?"

Lindsay nodded, knowing it would be better for him to let it out.

-

"Well I grew up kinda shitty in the first place, I mean I was under surveilance since I was a kid. Dad wasn't aroung much. I suppose the crap didn't really start till a year before you came," Danny said, looking at Lindsay. "I got on the promotional grid, it was great, but then there was this bust. I paniced, fired my piece. A cop died and I was certain I hit him. Everything was messed up, turns out it wasn't me that hit him, but I stood on some toes and got taken of the grid." Danny tilted his head back and sighed. "Things went south from there. Aiden got fired and it hurt, so when you came I was such a kid and bullied you."

Lindsay smiled slightly, "You didn't bully me. It was just teasing."

Danny shrugged, "But then there was the whole thing with me and Louie, that was messed up. He got himself in trouble, so I kept lending him money. I never checked how bad it was, I didn't know till they put him in a coma."

-

Danny blinked back his tears, "They're gonna take him off the life machine. He's been on it for two and a half years, the only reason he hasn't been let go already is cause of my mother. She won't let them, but it's been so long. I dunno how much longer he can last."

Lindsay took Danny's hand and rubbed it gently, encouraging him to continue.

"Then there was that thing with Stella, when she killed Frankie. That affected all of us, it was bad."

-

"You remember then, Aiden was murdered. She died trying to put a sick bastard behind bars, a murderer and a rapist. She really was a hero." Danny took a breath and continued. "The bomb came next, you were there. I was so worried, but you were ok, it was Don and Mac they couldn't find. I couldn't stay in the hospital with Don when they brought him in. It was just like with Louie, it hurt like hell to see him so vulnerable. I couldn't be there."

-

"Finally things looked good, Flack was back and me and you, we were having fun. You scared the shit outta me that time you went under-cover," Danny said smiling.

Lindsay shook her head slightly, "I had to do it, it was my responsibility."

"Yeah, ok. That's when I really knew you were different to any other girls, they really didn't mean much. But you kept pushing me away."

Lindsay looked up at Danny, pulling away slightly. "I'm sorry about that, I just couldn't."

Danny shook his head, "I know that, the stuff you delt with. I dunno how you did it, but you did and we got together. Of course what happened then? A drug bust with a hostage situation and hydrogen bomb thrown in for good measure."

Danny flexed his left hand. "It's not the same, from when they crushed it. I had nightmares after that day, for ages."

-

"And then there was..." Danny stopped and wiped his eyes. "The bodega robbery. When Ruben... when he died. And I, I just couldn't do anything. The guilt, it ate at me for so long. The 'ifs', 'shoulds' and 'coulds' were always there in my head. I made it worse by, by sleeping with Ricky."

Linsay pulled Danny closer. "There's no need to go into this Danny, we've been there and we got through it. Just leave it at that, ok?"

Danny nodded and sat in close to Lindsay.

-

Mac Taylor was taking a look around the lab, to see how the various cases were doing. He hadn't met with either Danny or Lindsay, so he headed in the direction of their office to see what they were doing. When he saw Danny slumped against the glass wall, with Lindsay holding him, he knew something was wrong.

"Mac!" Flack called from behind him.

"What is it Flack?" Mac said, turning around to meet him.

"Did you hear about Lindsay's vic?"

"No, why, what happened?" Mac asked, glancing back at Danny and Lindsay's shared office.

"Well it turns out she was Danny's ex from, like, three years ago. He took it pretty hard, cause she's got a kid, he's almost three..." Don trailed off.

"An he has no dad," Mac finished, nodding. "Try and pull up the birth cert to see if we get it."

"I already did," Flack replied, handing Mac a brown envelope.

Mac took out the document and looked at it for a moment before turning on his heel and striding to Danny and Lindsay's office. Flack followed suit.

_a/n 2: I'm gonna leave a bit of suspense till the next chapter. _

_Reviews are nice, hint hint hint... :D_


End file.
